Nightmares Book 2 Darkness Rises
by Mangmaster2012
Summary: sequel to nightmares. The tamers untie with other digidestined to get Takato back, but they discover it will be a lot harder with an unforseen traitor in their group. They also discover things with Takato are not what they seemed. i suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, book two starts now! sorry to make you guys wait so long.**

**Desert sector-digital world**

Chaos Gallantmon stood at the entrance to the cave, staring out over the vast digital desert. It had now been 3 months since he had left the his old life behind, and he regretted nothing. In fact he was surprised he put up with the human world as long as he did. He had taken these 3 months off to perfect his new forms attacks, but now he was ready. Grabbing his sword, he heard the cold voice of his new master from within the cave whisper, "it seems you are ready to go." and with a evil smile, Chaos Gallantmon merely said, "Ive been ready"

"Have you selected your first target?" he asked Chaos Gallantmon as they approached the human world portal in the back of the stucture. Chaos Gallantmon actually chuckled with excitement before saying, "Tai Kamiya, and then his little sister, Kari." he said. With that he jumped through the portal, on his way to what he was sure was his destiny-to be the death to the digidestined. "But ill save the tamers for last." he laughed as he continued through.

**Rikas house**

Rika sat on her bed, hugging her knees to her chest. The past 3 months had seemed a blur to her, without Takato. A lot of the time she sat in her room, staring at that one picture of her and Takato from the digital world. The others were in the other room, talking to Davis and his friends she was sure, but why should that matter to her? The only person who she actually wanted to hear was Takatos voice, but of course that was a stupid dream. She thought of all the times she was cold to him, but he still tried to be her friend.

She thought of when they were in the digital world, and she had said she could care less about him-she didnt mean it, it was just a lot of stress-and he acted like it was nothing when she aploigized later. Then came the worst part-the time the Parasimon had attacked the city. She had almost fallen off the train but Takato had grabbed her hand at that moment and would not let go for the life of anyone, not even when she told him too.

_"Let me go! If you dont we'll both be-" "Dont say that! Whats happened to you? The Rika i know would never give up this easily!"_

(A/N- if you want to see the whole scene watch the digimon movie runaway locomon)

She picked up the picture from the dresser and looked at it, and then decided something-Takato had been right that day, she never gave up easily, and she wouldnt now. Takato needed her, and there was no way she was letting whatever was doing this keep him from his friends and her. She walked into the room where Henry and Ryo were talking with Davis, Ken, and Tai Kamyia, who of course led the original group that went to the digital world.

"Hey, Rika. We think we finally figured out everything that happened." Henry said, happy Rika seemed to have a bit more energy then she has had as of late. "Well, spill it brainiac, im not getting any younger." she said, trying to get back into her normal routine as best she could. "Well, when i told Davis the details, he saw some similarities. Why dont you explain?" Henry said. "Basically, back when we fought VenomMyotismon, his plan to be reborn was to use something called the dark spores, you ever seen any of them guys?" he asked with curiosity.

"No, but i heard Leomon tell Jeri about story about them once. I just assumed it was a legend." Henry said. "Believe me, its far from a legend. The dark spores access the darkest portions of your soul, and force it to the surface, consuming you." Tai said. Rika thought back to when Takato returned from his apparent-dead state. She knew something was up with how he was acting but... "That makes no sense. when Takato came back, he was helping us just fine untill the end." Ryo chimed in. "I can explain that too. The spores dont take full effect untill the infected person experiences a sudden drastic increase in anger." Tai said.

"That must have been when he threatened to kill Rika wasnt it?" Henry asked, to which Tai responded with a grim nod. "All i know is, you'll need our help. We've fought him before so we should be able to finish him for good." Davis said. The doorbell rang, causing them all to jump. Rika opened the door.

Kazu stood before them, but he was a wreck to say the least. He had several scratches all over his body, as well as a swollen shut eye and a deep gash just above his ribs which he had his hand over, but blood was still flowing from between his fingers. "Kazu! What the hell happened?" Henry asked. "Its...a long story dudes..." he said, before collapsing on the front steps. One thing was clear-this situation has just gotten a whole lot more dangerous.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2! i just had to finish this today, since winter break ends next week :( but hey-ill still write! with that in mind-enjoy**

"This doesnt make any sense. Why attack Kazu?" Rika asked, in the waiting room of the hospital they had to take him to. Tai, who had seemed troubled since he had seen Kazu, finally spoke up. "Face facts guys-Takato is the one who did this. He had no issues with attacking you when he got infected, so why not Kazu?" he said. It had been roughly 3 hours since Kazu had arrived at the hospital and no one had told them anything yet-not good.

"To be honest that was my first thought too. Still, to think Takato would do that to one of the first friends he had, even before us, is hard to believe." Henry added in. Davis though, didnt seem surprised, "I told you-when your infected with dark spores, you lose all memories of who you are. Takato might attack his own father if given the chance." Davis said quietly so as not to wake his girlfriend-Kari-who had fallen asleep on his shoulder, a grim look on his face.

Rika didnt say anything. She just sat there, with a blank look in her eyes, thinking of Takato, when the docter finally appeared in front of them. "Well, how is he ?" Henry asked, to which the docter thankfully smiled. "He had quite a few cracked ribs, as well as that nasty mark above his ribs, but nothing life-threatning. You can go back and see him now. he said, leaving

The room Kazu was in was what one would expect to find, and he seemed to be okay, all things considered. "Hey guys, whats up?" Kazu said, clearly not his usual self. "How you doing bud?" Ryo asked him, trying to avoid the topic that had just been discussed in the waiting room. "Besides having a hole cut into my stomach by someone who used to be our friend and the lousy food here? Just peachy." he said in a bitter tone, confirming their thought that it was Takato who had been the one to do this to Kazu all along.

"Look, Kazu i need to know what happened." Tai, said, taking his usual leadership role. "Well, i was walking to Rikas to meet up with you guys, when you-know-who just lands right in front of me." Kazu said, not exactly speaking well of him. "Then he just looks at me like im a slug and says how ya been? Like it was all a joke! Then? He just stabs me, like im nothing!" he said, now seemeing angry at himself. "To top everything he say "tell the others im not messing around-if you live that is" and just flys off!" he finshed, a little out of breath from it.

Rika just left the room. She couldnt stand to hear what Takato had become-or what the spores forced him to become. She walked out to the front of the hospital sat on one of the benches and did the one thing she only seemed to do for Takato-she cried-forget that she was in a public place. She pictured Takatos face and all she could say was "What happened to you Takato?" between her sobs. "Rika are you alright?" she heard Karis voice, and looked up.

Kari looked a lot like her brother, but seemed to have more brains than him, for sure. "Its Takato isnt it?" Kari asked knowingly, to which Rika nodded. "I get it. If i ever lost Daviis, id probably be worse off than you." she said sitting next to her. "Where is Davis anyway?" Rika asked not seeing him anywhere. "He went out after Takato, by himself again." Kari said, to which Rika gave a look of shock, "Arent you worried?" Rika said, Kari nodded. "Of course i am. I love Davis. But i also know that there would be no stopping him, she said smiling.

"You love Takato too, dont you?" Kari said, taking Rika by surprise. "What are you talking about Kari?" Rika said, althought she could already feel herself blush a little. Kari just laughed a little, and said "Dont even try to deny it. You loving Takato is more obvious than my brother with Sora. Look, when this is all over, you need to tell him. Take my word for it. I almost didnt get a chance to tell Davis, and im glad i did." she said. "Thanks Kari." Rika said smiling at her. "Well, you never awnsered me." Kari said, "Do you love Takato?" she asked again. Rika thought for a moment before turning to her, smiled and said, "Yeah. I really do"

"Well, isnt that sweet? Too bad for you, the Takato you love doesnt exsist anymore!" a dark voice crowed from on top of the hospital entance. Kari and Rika jumped and prepared to call the others, but Chaos Gallantmon held his hands up as if in surrender. "Im only here to return something of yours." he said, with an evil smirk. "What do you mean?" Kari yelled at him. Chaos Gallantmon reached behind him and threw two limp bodies to the ground.

Kari and Rika ran forward and when they turned them over, Kari had to look away. It was Davis and Veemon. "Now relax, i didnt kill them. Next time, send your A-fighters to me, not this trash!" Chaos Gallantmon laughed. "Takato please stop! Were your friends!" Rika pleaded with him, to no luck. "I told you! He doesnt exsist anymore. Im out of here." Chaos Gallantmon said, flying away before anything else could be said. Rika turned to Kari.

Kari was shaking Davis rougly, trying to get some reaction from him. "Davis? Come on now, wake up. This isnt funny Davis!" she said, a sob escaping her throat when she said his name. To her relief, Davis stirred slightly, and looked at Kari sadly. "I failed...I couldnt...Stop him. Im sorry Rika...Kari..." he said closing his eyes again. Kari felt for a pulse-and thankfully found one, though it was weak. The others ran outside, and without a word, they got Davis and Veemon inside. As they were wheeling him into the ICU Davis managed to say "Well...at least we were already at a hospital." weakly, trying to joke, but no one laughed.

"This is not good. First Kazu, and now Davis? What is he trying to prove?" Tai asked pacing the lobby. Henry racked his brain, but for once couldnt find a solution to his question. The docter came towards them with a dark look on his face. "Your friend is in pretty bad shape. He has severe internal bleeding, broken ribs, and dozens of open wounds on his body. He's lost a lot of blood." the docter said. "Well, what can you do?" Kari asked desperately of him.

"Were taking him in for surgery now. But i have to level with you-the chances of him survivng it are about 45% at best in the shape he's in right now. Im sorry." he said walking away from them. Kari hugged Tai crying into his shirt while Ken punched a nearby wall muttering something like "I should have gone with him..." but Rika couldnt here him properly. "All of this...caused by Takato?" she said, her mind still not fully sensing that the Takato she knew would cause this, but, maybe she should. She would have too eventually.

**Outside city limits**

"I thought your target was Tai kamyia, yet you attack Kazu and now Davis?" His master said to him. "I changed my mind. Since they were nice enough to all gather in this one city, the least i can do is wipe them all out. But...i know exactly who to go after next." Chaos Gallantmon said darkly. "Who?" his master said, to which Chaos Gallantmon smiled and under his breath he said, "Does the digidestined name "Sora" ring any bells to you?" he laughed as he sat down in the grass of the forest he was hiding in, an evil grin on his face.

**Theres Chapter 2! and its still early! maybe i can add another chapter today. ill see what i can do. But anyway, read, review, tell your friends, all that mess. :) thanks for reading! and let me know if you have any requests or ideas for future chapters. BTW-you may have noticed ive mentioned a lot of digimon couples in this story- Taiora,Jurato, Dakari, and of course Rukato. Well thats for another reason besides the story-im telling you my fave couples all at once! just in case you have any requests for a fic about that couple, you know my prefernces! thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3! ill just let you jump in**

**3 days after attack on Davis**

Kari sat in the waiting room, tear stain on her cheeks. She couldnt cry anymore, she just couldnt. Davis was still on life support, despite making it through surgery, and he still was on a day-to-day basis. "This isnt fair...it should have been me." she mumbled. She was approached by a doctor who had a small smile on his face, though it might have been forced. "He's still fairly weak, but he woke up. he wants to see you." he said, letting her through to the door. Kari walked in, trying to be brave, but terrified of what she would see in the room.

It was everything she feared. The Davis that sat on the bed was a shell of the one she knew, his skin was pale, his eyes were dull, and when he spoke, she could tell he did it through a massive wave of pain. "Kari...how you doing?" he asked trying to start a converstion, but his rough coughing fit finally broke her, she sat down crying grasping his hand. "Hey now. If your gonna cry, whos gonna cheer ME up?" Davis joked slightly, getting a sad smile from Kari who dried her eyes, and gave him a kiss on the cheek before saying, "your right" and began to talk to him about the current situation and what was being done to fix it before more happened.

"Kari listen! You cant let the others go after him! He's way too strong. He tossed Flamedramon and me around like we were rag dolls." Davis said, turning serious. Kari was a little surprised-she figured Davis would want Takato caught. "Why would that matter? Its not like were not used to tough fights Davis." Kari said, a little insulted. Davis;s face flashed with a bit of guilt, "I didnt mean it like that. I just dont want Rika to see him...like he is. If i didnt know better, i wouldnt be able to say that whatever he is now was Gallantmon." he said, shivering in fear at the thought. "That bad huh?" Kari asked, to which he only nodded.

**With the others**

"Weve searched the entire east end of the city-nowhere to be seen" Izzy said through his digvice, to which he heard Tai's heavy sigh on the other end, "Same here on the northern end. A digimon that powerful should be easily seen on our radar right?" he asked the teams smartest kid. Izzy was stumped though, "Every other powerful digimon has. I just dont get it" he said visibly frustrated. "Okay, ill see you later Tai" he said hanging up, with a apologetic face towards Rika. "Rika? You okay?" he asked , to which Rika nodded sadly. "Lets just go" she said, walking down the street, eyes on her digivice, searching for Takatos signal.

**Back with Davis**

"Davis...are you awake?" a cold voice said from the dark corner of the room, waking him from his sleep. "Ugh. Your a little early aint ya?" he said sighing, to which the red eyes of his visitor flashed warningly, "Watch your mouth boy. Master sent me to pick you up, now are you ready or not?" it hissed at him. Davis unwrapped the blankets from himself-to reveal that he was already in his street clothes. "Ive been ready. You know, you could have faked that attack a little less. I still dont have all the feeling back in my right arm." he said.

Chaos Gallantmon stepped from the shadows of the room with an evil smile. "Master instructed me to make it look realistic. Veemon is already waiting for us, so dont worry about him." he said. Davis nodded and picked up his backpack from the closet where they kept paitients belongings. "Davis...what about the others? Kari specifically." Chaos Gallantmon asked. Davis chuckled darkly, "Dont worry Chaos Gallantmon..." he said turning, as he did so his brown eyes turned to scarlet red. "They suspect nothing." he finished. "Excellent work jamming my digital signal. Lets get out of here." Chaos Gallantmon said, motioning to the window.

"Yes, my master." Davis said, his voice growing deeper. The last thing he did was pull out a picture of him and Kari, looked at it for a moment, and threw it to the ground. He jumped onto Chaos Gallantmons shoulder, and as they flew away, Davis knew that he had made the right decision. "They'll all pay." he whispered as they flew into the night, laughing evilly.

**Davis is the traitor! How will this affect the digidestineds hopes of getting their friend back, and what caused Davis to turn on them in the first place? Was it the dark spores again? or something much worse. Guess you'll have to keep reading to find out :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 of the nightmares book 2. When we last left off, Davis was revealed to be on the dark side. what will happen now? Read and find out :)**

**With Davis**

As they went into their hideout, Davis couldnt help but laugh. "Those fools actually believed that you intended to hurt me, didnt they?" he chuckled towards Chaos Gallantmon, who in return smiled cruely. "You pretending to be sorry that you couldnt "Stop me" is what really did the trick my friend." he said, both of them laughing. "Is our new friend ready for his first mission?" came a cold voice from the shadows, causing them both to freeze up.

"Yes master" Chaos Gallantmon said, bowing to him, "Alll thats left is to get him to dark biomerge with Veemon, and then the plan will be complete-you shall have 2 powerful mega-level digimon to do your bidding." he finsihed, standing to go get Veemon, who was asleep.

Venom Myotismon stepped from the shadows, a toothy evil smirk on his face, "The plan worked perfectly. By corrupting the program that Gennai used to revive Takato with dark spores, and then implanting more of them into Davis when he fought Chaos Gallantmon, i have achived the final step in my plan!" he laughed. Chaos Gallantmon stepped forward with Veemon, "We are ready my lord." he said. Davis's red eyes flashed as purple light enveloped him and Veemon. He held up his digivice high into the air.

**Dark Biomerge Evolution**

Veemon dark biomerge to-Black Flamedramon!

"This...feels amazing!" Black Flamedramon said launching a fireball at the roof, blowing it into bits. "Easy now. Save your energy for the digidestined." Venom Myotismon said. "Chaos Gallantmon, i want you to go after Izzys half of the group. Black Flamedramon? Your mission is to go after Kari and Tais half of the group. when you have crushed both them, we will meet to discuss how to wipe out another set." he said. "Yes master" they both said, leaving to fufill their missions. "I have other plans..." the mega said, leaving himself.

**With Tais group**

"What?" Kari exclaimed into the phone, causing Tai and Ken to jump. "Are you sure?...Okay..." she said, when she turned to face them, her eyes were already a little red, "Davis went missing from the hospital. No ones seen him since last night." she said. Tai and Ken were at a loss. "Tai, you dont think that..." Ken began, but Tai cut him off-"No. somehow i dont think Venom Myotismon would go after Davis, what could he accomlis?"

"Well, its funny you should ask tai!" a bragging voice called from above them. When they looked up, they saw what looked like Flamedramon, but what would normally be the red parts of his armor was now black, and the yellow parts had turned to silver. "Aw! Whats that look for? Arent you happy to see your "Friend?" he said with anger coming from his words.

Kari knew that voice. "D-Davis? what are you doing?" she yelled to him, to which Black Flamedramon just shrugged. "Im not sure...maybe THIS!" he screamed hurling a wave of fire towards her, which she avoided narrowly, but it singed her on the right side of her leg.

"Thats it! Davis i dont know what happened to you, but youve gone too far!"

**Biomerger Digievolution**

**Augumon Biomerge to-Emperor Greymon! (A/N-again, this is for story purposes.)**

"Oh, big bad Tai thinks he can beat me! Isnt it cute?" Black Flamedramon mocked, dodgeing Emperor Greymons strikes, trying to frustrate Tai into making a mistake. It worked. When Emperor Greymon turned to fire off an attack, it left his midsection wide open. "Pyro Breaker!" Black Flamedramon cried stabbing Emperor Greymon through his armor.

After that, time seemed to slow down, Emeror greymon fell to the ground, splitting back into Tai and Agumon, both unmoving on the ground. "With these powers, im invincible!" Black Flamedramon yelled, begining to gather what appeared to be purple lightning in around him. "His powers are still unstable...if he pushes too hard...Davis you have to stop!" Ken said

Davis responded by throwing Ken to the dirt, and gripped Kari by the throat. A tear ran down her cheek as she stared into Davis's blood red eyes. "Davis...please stop..." she said, begining to lose energy from lack of oxygen. "Why should i?" he growled. "Because...i...love you..." she said, finally passing out. Davis froze, he felt himself hesitating, so he dropped her. "Next time...you wont get away from me!" he barked flying off." Ken was shocked at this, "The real Davis IS in there." he said pulling out his digivice to contact the others-only to see static from Izzys end. "Izzy cant come to the phone right now. can i take a message?" Chaos gallantmons cold voice came through with a sneer. Ken just sat down, unable to speak a word.

**There you go! i hope everyone is enjoying the series!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Time for the next chapter! please enjoy everyone.**

"Huh. It seems as if your friend Ken hung up." Chaos Gallantmon said, looking at Izzy and Rika who both lay on the ground, unmoving. He stood over Rika, and as he looked at her, her eyes closed, he felt something he hadnt felt in months-remorse. "As much as i hated things here, it didnt have to be this way you know. If you two had just come along quietly, you might have just been imprisoned." he said. _Why do i feel sad over doing this? I should feel happy! They are getting what they deserve! Right...?" _he just couldnt get his thought straight, it seemed.

He looked around again, then, taking everyone for dead, he flew off. "I dont know why, but i just couldnt finish them off. Master might know the awnser." he said, heading back towards their base. He landed by the door, and as he walked through it, he saw Black Flamedramon curled up on the floor-crying. Feeling sympathy-something else that was weird but he didnt question it-he walked up and placed a clawed hand on his shoulder. "Whats wrong, my friend?"

"I couldnt do it man..." he said looking up at him. I just couldnt do it. even after all that they did to me, i couldnt end them. Why?" he said, a sob racking him. "Perhaps the human side of us is stronger than we thought." Chaos Gallantmon suggested. "Maybe, but i just dont understand. I did this so i could get my revenge for what they did to me." Black Flamedramon said with a tone of bitterness, drying his eyes.

"I dont think ive ever heard the entire story of what they did to you to make you want to turn them." Chaos Gallantmon said. "Well, you may want to sit down for this one. Its one long story." he said as they sat down. "I guess it happened about 2 years ago..." he began.

**Im going to leave it here for now. I realized i kept having Takato and Davis mention these big incidents without any details, so the next 2 chapters are going to be focused on their stories. Im working on 3 new stories though, so it might take a while to get them up. im running out of ideas though. any requests? anyone? cause when this story is wrapped up, im out of digimon ideas. I know this was REALLY short, but i needed to set it up as best i could. **


End file.
